Departed Souls
by sessgrlice
Summary: It has been 3 year since the last fight with Naraku which killed him, but Inuyasha was left alive when Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were killed by Naraku as a final attempt to destroy Inuyasha. Inyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were left alive. But Sesshoumar
1. Broken Heart

Broken Heart

They sky thundered a bit as Inuyasha sat with his sword in his lap. He stared at the world below him from the cliff face. He had a look of emptiness and despair on his face. Beside him under the tree where he was hung for 50 years before freed by Kagome, there sat a wooden cross, with lowers and gifts around it. Inuyasha stared down at his sword as he turned his hand over and looked at them. There was the blood of his lover, there the very being of her crushed and bleeding. As he watched in horror, seeing her life slip away from him. He was powerless to stop it.

Off, in the distance was the very village he grew up in, the village where he met his first lover. He lost everything three years ago, and he is now nothing but a hollow shell. He was small to this world and nothing to anyone anymore. There was no reason for him to go on, but he did anyways. He cursed himself for surviving. The sky began to flash as he looked up sadly to the Heaven's above thinking about her. Inuyasha was all alone now, he nothing to fight for anymore. The friends that he did have died, they all left him all alone when they promised each other that no one will die. The battle three years ago against Naraku ended in a tragedy. Inuyasha and friends finally found where Naraku was hiding and they were well prepared to fight him. But of course, Inuyasha underestimated his foe. Naraku had grown so much stronger that it seemed like no one was going to win.

The fight began in a small castle that was in another realm Naraku was there for a year becoming stronger. Naraku engaged the fight first as he attacked everyone. He targeted Kagome first since she had the jewel shards. Koga finally tagged alone without must of a fuss, but there were still the squabbles between him and Inuyasha over who was going to have Kagome. Finally after two years of traveling together they confessed their love to each other, and they had the most intimate time together that night. It was something both of them would remember forever. Inuyasha finally accepted Kikyo was gone and he opened his heart up to Kagome fully, letting her heal the wounds that were caused by the loss of his true love Kikyo.

But Kagome became his new true love, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't want to see his lover leave him, so he jumped in the way of the attack on her. Sustaining only minimal wounds he did the wind scar on Naraku. It didn't work like expected.

"It's not going to work this time Inuyasha." Naraku made sure that it wouldn't, he just mocked Inuyasha and attacked again.

His attacked connected and Kagome was knocked to the ground. Lying next to her was Shippou. The blast had killed Shippou instantly.

"Shippou," Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome," he was angry now.

He turned around as Sango and Miroku joined him by his side.

"Let's take him down once and for all." Everyone nodded as Sango was the first to go.

She threw her Hiratsu boomerang at Naraku, but it only bounced off of Naraku's barrier.

"Ha-ha," Naraku was enjoying himself greatly.

Inuyasha's sword turned red as he sliced the air around Naraku and finally it broke his barrier.

"No," Naraku was petrified.

"Yes and your dead."

He was about to attack but Kagura got a hold of Kagome's body.

"I will kill her you foolish half demon." Inuyasha stopped his initial attack.

He would have lost but Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere and killed Kagura.

"There little brother, finish this once and for all."

He wasn't there to do anything to his brother but to kill of Naraku for he killed Rin, and his Jaken, his actual only two friends. Miroku was ready to fight Sesshoumaru but he stopped as he gave Inuyasha support. Inuyasha turned and finally made the final attack. Naraku had one last trick up his sleeve. The fight had lasted for several hours between them, before it ended. Before Naraku died he unleashed one last deadly attack. There was a huge explosion and everything was gone and so was everyone else. Sesshoumaru had survived by the power of his sword, Inuyasha escaped the blast in time but Kagome, Shippou and Sango died instantly. Miroku tried to put a barrier up for them but he couldn't in time so he had to put one up for himself. Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome's dead body.

He cried screaming in pain, tears running down his face, he lost everything and didn't want to live. He was engulfed with rage, as his brother walked over and looked at him.

"I lost some one too." Inuyasha was going to say something when he noticed that Rin the little girl and Jaken weren't with him.

He just cried. Miroku was over Sango's body crying as well. They finally became a couple and he stopped flirting with woman for her, all for her and she was now gone. Shippou was lying in Kagome's arm for that's where he died at. He breathed his last breath trying to save Kagome. Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha buried their loved ones in their desired spots. Not much was said after that, they went their separate ways sadden by their loss. Finally after a year they were reunited again. Sesshoumaru actually respected his brother, but when he was in a battle two days after meeting Inuyasha he was slang with the demon. It was a stale mate. Inuyasha came to late, another one had to be buried now.

Each time more and more anger, hatred and pain built up in his broken heart. No one was there to make it better, to heal his wounds. Miroku was out doing an exercising when he to was slang by demons. They surprised attacked them and since he didn't have his wind tunnel he couldn't slay all of them. Sesshoumaru and Miroku each went out with a fight. Word got back to Inuyasha who was on his way to see him and let him know what happened to his brother. Inuyasha was now truly alone. He laid his body in a grave next to his lover Sango. That was the last of his friends, and of his family. Inuyasha snapped out of the daze, of thinking about that night three years ago.

He finally gathered all of the shards and he guards the shard. He wanted to use it bring Kagome back. But he don't know how to do it, and there is no alive so far that knows how to do it, by what he knows. He has been searching for three years to find a way to bring back his love. He missed her, and he was to empty now to continue on like this. It slowly ate away at his soul; his heart was already cold and as hard as stone. He stopped caring about everything long ago, when the last of his friends died. Inuyasha stood up as he looked once last time at his lover's grave and he headed down the hill as he would continue his journey to find a way to bring back Kagome using the Shikon no Tama jewel.

To be continued…

5


	2. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

Inuyasha walked slowly down the wooded path towards a village that was next to Kagome's grave site. He needed to get some food, and a place to rest for the night. Kagome and all of his friends gotten him so used to staying in a village that he doesn't sleep outside as much anymore. Inuyasha walked slowly, he was still deep in thought, as he wallowed in his self pity. And of course, he still was deeply into the past. He wanted her back at all costs; no matter who he hurt in the process he wanted her back. An hour past and he finally came to the village that he wanted to stay in; the villagers knew of him and invited him to stay eagerly. They really liked him and they really liked Kagome when she was still alive.

"Come Inuyasha, please come and stay at my house for as long as you want."

The head villager said as he ushered him towards the mansion. Inuyasha followed without saying a word not till he arrived. That's when he would speak and gives his thanks. Many villagers looked at Inuyasha sadly, they seen the emptiness in his heart, and his eyes. They could feel it too; he grew darker in the past three years. Not yet has he slang any innocent person, but they sometimes wonder when he would finally snapped and go off on a killing spree. Inuyasha didn't look at the villagers he just continued on his business. He would slay a couple of demons here and there for the villagers if he was in the area, but otherwise he was always alone.

"Do you know where I can find a priestess?" Inuyasha asked the head villager.

"Please call me, Hatake lord Inuyasha" The lord replied softly to Inuyasha.

"Whatever Hatake so do you or do you not?"

Inuyasha was getting very impatient with the lord of the village. Hatake and Inuyasha finally arrived at the mansion and he went in. He showed Inuyasha to his room and before he left, he turned and faced Inuyasha to answer him.

"No I do not, I am sorry; your good will be brought to you shortly." Hatake replied.

"Thanks." Inuyasha nodded his head in approval.

He sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He was very lonely and being in a village all alone was not something he wanted to do. He never thought that he will feel so lonely, but he did. He lifted his head up when the servant girl came to his door.

"Lord Inuyasha I have your food here." She was nervous when she spoke.

"Come in." Inuyasha instructed.

She came through the door and sat his food down on the floor, and bowed as she walked out of the room. She brought his drink in not even a couple minutes later.

"Thanks, tell the lord thank you." The servant girl bowed to Inuyasha and nodded to his request.

She quickly left shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha waited till the village was sound to sleep before he took out the Shikon jewel. He looked at it, it was completely whole now and it was still purified. He felt Kagome's presence in the jewel.

"One day I will figure out a way to get you back my love." He sighed.

Inuyasha was on the verge of going to sleep when he smelt someone coming to the room he was in. But they stopped and decided to not disturb him. Inuyasha laughed.

"Petty humans," he groaned in disappointment.

Morning soon came and he left with some food given to him by the villagers. He finally got a lead from the lord about a priestess who was able to bring back souls from the other world.

"Go east, towards the Dragon's Mouth Mountain and there you will find the priestess in a shrine deep inside of the mountain. Be careful it is extremely dangerous there, demons of massive powers live there." The lord's farewell words to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry old man, I can handle myself. I have dealt with a lot worse demons that what you are telling me about. I am off, and thank you for the food." Inuyasha left the village.

Inuyasha made his way east towards the mountain. He still was lonely and every passing moment he felt his demonic side creep out more and more. He didn't want to loose the human side that Kagome fell in love with. He knew it was because of that. But he knew she loved him for who he was anyways. His thoughts still went to his first love even long after her sacrifice to save Kagome. He would never forget her words.

"I forgive you Inuyasha for falling in love with someone else, and I still love you."

Inuyasha remembers those last words and how it made Kagome cry. He still loved Kikyo but he loved Kagome too. He was at peace when he heard those words he knew she wanted him to move on, and fall in love with Kagome. She was dead and can no longer provide the warm touch he needed, or the love that he craved from her. So she died at peace as well with her decision. He walked slowly through the country side thinking to his self, of everything that has happened to him. After a few moments of being in thought about Kagome and Kikyo he began to cry. It had been three years since he last cried, but this time he needed to let it out. He had it bottled up for to long.

Inuyasha grabbed his chest in pain, for it was his heart. Every time he tried to show emotions the demon side of him would begin to pulsate and hurt, it hurt to show emotions for anything other than hatred, revenge and anger. That was the only things he could show. Inuyasha quickly stopped crying and dried his face. The pain gradually began to go away, the more and more he would lock his feelings away deep in his heart, where it would fester until his death.

"Only Kagome can heal his heart." A voice rang in his head.

Inuyasha looked around the field. There was no one there, he just shrugged it off and kept walking towards the mountain area. Off in the distance to the left of Inuyasha was a demon who had been stalking him for some time now. He was after the Shikon no Tama. And he would stop at nothing to get it. He was only a small time demon who didn't have squat for a demonic aura. He knew that with the jewel he would be able to increase his power ten fold. He laughed mechanically as he stalked Inuyasha watching him carefully planning his attack accordingly. Inuyasha sniffed the air and he could smell a demon nearby. He growled knowing what this demon wanted. He wanted to Shikon no Tama and he would try to get it.

Inuyasha turned and faced the direction of demon. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and quickly moved towards the spot where the demon sat. The demon was off in his own world when he didn't notice Inuyasha attacking him. He turned around and before he could do anything, he was attacked by Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar," Inuyasha yelled as he let the Tetsusaiga come down quickly.

The demon was disintegrated and he sheathed his sword.

"Petty demon," Inuyasha proclaimed. He turned around and walked towards the East. He drew closer to his destination.

To be continued…

5


End file.
